Wreck of The Starworm (WaR)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Main Page: Wreck and Ruin Preceded by Boarding The Starworm SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Wreck and Ruin." The heroes can enter the wreckage of the Trade Federation battleship Starwarm by digging through the piles of debris aft of the hangar (See Shifting Wreckage, below) or forcing one of the forward airlocks open (See Opening Airlocks, below). Because the wrecked ship has no atmosphere, the heroes need Space Suits, or at least Flight Suits, to survive. This encounter includes 4 B1-Series Battle Droid and 2 B2-Series Super Battle Droid. Shifting Wreckage When The Starworm was destroyed, punctures in the hull caused the atmosphere inside to pour out like a hurricane-force wind. This rapid decompression picked up every available bit of rubble and debris in its path and blew it out through the openings, eventually plugging the holes. This debris is wedged so tightly that it must either be cut away with a fusion cutter (Included in a standard Tool Kit), demolished with Explosive Charges, or otherwise destroyed for the heroes to move past it. Using a fusion cutter requires a DC 20 Mechanics check per square of wreckage; each check requires one minute of work. Destroying the wreckage with explosives requires placing the explosive device using the Mechanics skill. Each square of wreckage has DR 2 and 4d6 Hit Points (Or the Gamemaster can use an average of 14 Hit Points per square of wreckage). Opening Airlocks Starship airlocks include a manual override, which can be operated from a small, recessed panel adjacent to the airlock door. It takes a Move Action to open the panel and a Full-Round Action (And a DC 15 Strength check) to operate the mechanism. Because of the cramped opening, only one character can attempt the Strength check; other characters cannot assist. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes enter the derelict's interior- provided they have brought light sources with them or can otherwise see inside the powerless vessel read the following text aloud: The interior of the ship is an eerie sight. The power is out-including the artificial gravity- and a thin glaze of frost shows that what little atmosphere might have remained has long since frozen. In the light from your fusion torches, frayed cables hang loosely from the ceilings and walls, looking like jungle vines. Wreckage is scattered everywhere, with larger piles near the doors and airlocks. Amid the debris you can make out parts of Battle Droids, Starfighter ports, assorted cargo containers, and pieces of the ship's superstructure. Here and there, small bits of wreckage float aimlessly: otherwise, nothing is moving. Once the heroes begin moving debris around inside the hangar, read the following text aloud: From the darkness, little points of lights appear- and begin moving. Battle Droids- some with pieces missing- began climbing over the debris, working their way toward you. Apparently, this derelict is not entirely powerless. Encounter Setup The Wreck of The Starworm encounter has the following setup: * 4 B1-Series Battle Droids * 2 B2-Series Super Battle Droids Droid Tactics The Battle Droids are all buried in debris (Except the one in fire control). and take a round to extricate themselves before attacking or moving. They are also slightly damaged (-1 step on the Condition Track) from the destruction of The Starworm. If the heroes have not restored gravity and some are floating, the Battle Droids fire at them, moving only if they cannot draw line of sight to at least one hero. The doors to the hangar were jammed open when The Starworm lost power, sealing in two B2-Series Super Battle Droids by activating emergency locks on the doors to the chambers housing the Battle Droids. If the doors are closed again (By means of the control panel on the starboard bulkhead), the doors unlock and the B2-Series Super Battle Droids emerge and move to the cargo bay. The B2-Series Super Battle Droids move to attack the heroes only if they have line of sight to them; otherwise, they stay put. All the Droids fight until destroyed. Features of the Area The Starworm area has the following features: Illumination: The interior of The Starworm is lit only by whatever light sources the heroes bring with them. Zero Power: This section of the battleship is without power. The heroes can restore some of the ship's power if they have a Power Droid. [[Zero Gravity|'Zero Gravity']]:' The ''Starworm is also without Gravity. If the heroes restore power, artificial gravity is restored as well. [[Vacuum|'''Vacuum]]:''' Without power, the wreckage has no atmosphere. '''Hangar: The hangar once hosted a squadron of "Vulture" Droid Starfighters, a few of which lie here in tangled ruins. One is still operational, but requires a complete recharge of its internal batteries before it can be reactivated. The control panel in the aft of the hangar deck operates the hangar doors. If the heroes restore power, even temporarily, they can use this control panel to open and close the hangar doors. Cargo Bay: Several crates here still contain useful equipment (See Conclusion). Supply Lockers: Each compartment contains one or more crates that might contain something still useful (See Conclusion). Fire Control: The control panels in here were designed to assist with targeting for the Quad Laser Cannon (See Conclusion). Continued in Conclusion